1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to screen protective devices and more particularly to a detachable screen guard assembly for protecting a screen and mounted on a screen frame of an image display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A great majority of the increasingly popular flat-screen monitors and flat-screen televisions have substantially fragile screens that need to be protected from accidental damage. In addition to the propensity of the screen being damaged, a screen protective device may benefit a viewer by reducing glare and radiation emitted by the screen.
A conventional screen protective device on the market is a hanging-type screen protective glass or plastic that in some cases is strapped to a monitor. This type of device, when hanging on top of a frame of a monitor, produces an inharmonious appearance to the monitor. Moreover, the hanging-type screen protective device utilizing two straps each connected to the top and the bottom of the screen protective device. These type devices have high manufacturing cost that makes it unaffordable for many users.
There are a number of previously developed screen protective devices that do not solve all challenges posed by the broad use of such devices with an existing monitor. Since a screen protective device is generally targeted for use by a broad consumer base, the installation process should be easy to perform even by an unskilled individual. In addition, the screen protective device should be easily detachable for cleaning. Further, the screen protective device should fit a wide range of presently manufactured monitors and should have low manufacturing cost.
Another screen protective device on the market is a thin protective membrane made of acrylic that directly attaches to a screen of a monitor. This type of protective device provides limited protection since it cannot prevent damage in case of substantial impact. In addition, it is hard to install on large size screens.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides detachable screen guard assembly to mitigate and obviate the above mentioned drawbacks.